Yusuke's, dead?
by Llama984
Summary: Yusuke Urameshi's dead and his friends and family have to decide how to live with out him. This is my First Fan Fic so don't be too harsh with the reviews...
1. Prologue

Yusuke's....dead?  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was one year after Yusuke's death, but still no one could believe it. During the fight with Suzaku Yusuke had been seriously injured by Suzaku's prism of torment. He did end up defeating Suzaku and destroying the whistle that controlled the Makai insects but in so doing, lost his life. Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama had gotten there too late to help him.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Come on guys!! We've got to go and save Urameshi!!!" Kuwabara yelled as he dodged two zombies'.   
  
"Every time we defeat twelve of these zombies twenty-four more replace them. This will take a while longer than you initially thought, Kuwabara." Kurama said using his Rose Whip to cut five zombies into ribbons.  
  
"I don't see why your complaining Kurama. You did say you needed some practice."  
  
"Yes well, now is not really the time for practice Hiei." Kurama retorted as he watched Hiei mercilessly chop off the heads of ten zombies with his sword.  
  
"Come on guys!!! We've got to get mov- huh?" Kurama and Hiei looked over at Kuwabara.  
  
"What is it?" Kurama asked. Kuwabara pointed up the stairs five feet to where the zombies were initially coming from.  
  
"What the?" Hiei took a step forward. The zombies didn't move.  
  
"Perfect. Come, no doubt Yusuke will be needing our help." and Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara dashed up the stairs past the stationary zombies without a backwards glance.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
At the same time up in the tower Yusuke had finished his fight with Suzaku.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
" SUZAKU!!!" Murugu yelled.  
  
"He's dead you stupid bird." Yusuke said with a laugh. He crawled forward and picked up the whistle.  
  
"Now, it's time to save….Kayko…" and with his last ounce of strength Yusuke crushed the whistle in his palm.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Murugu squawked.  
  
"There's nothing……you can….do about it….you stupid….bird….heh…" Yusuke grunted. He lifted his arm and held it like a gun.   
  
"Spirit….gun…" he muttered, and an electric ball of bright blue spirit energy the size of a tennis ball shot out of his fingertip through Murugu's chest. The bird's body hit the ground with a thump as Yusuke turned to look groggily at the T.V. screen. Kayko was safe. She was…ok.  
  
"I'm sorry….Kayko….I won't get to see you….again…………..Kayko…" and Yusuke Urameshi's world went black for the last time.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
By the time the others got to the tower Yusuke was long gone. Kuwabara broke down crying, Hiei stood at one of the windows looking stonily out at the night sky, and Kurama stood there staring at Yusuke's body, shocked. Once Kuwabara and Kurama recovered all three trudged back to Koenma carrying Yusuke's body.  
  
Koenma sent Botan to tell Yusuke's friends and family the bad news once she had stopped crying. Atsuko cried 'Not again!!!! Yusuke!!!' before she completely broke down crying. Kuwabara's sister took it the same way as Kurama, she was shocked. But Kayko, Kayko took it much worse.  
  
When Botan first told her Yusuke was dead she didn't believe her, then she had a hysterical fit and broke into crying on Botan's shoulder. But now, Kayko had stopped talking, or doing anything else for that matter. She just lay in her bed staring as if in a trance at the ceiling, silent tears streaming down her face, her short brown hair disheveled. She no longer had a reason for living. Her love, Yusuke was dead. 


	2. The New Kayko

Thanks to everyone who sent me reviews! [huggles] I'll keep at it and I hope you like the next few chapters! [peace]   
  
By the way: /../ is sound  
  
Disclaimer: (Sorry I forgot this last time!) I don't own Yuyu Hakusho……I don't have an imagination big enuf 2 come up with a character such as Hiei! [Drool]  
  
Chapter 1: The New Kayko  
  
[5 Years after Yusuke's death]  
  
/Brrriiinggg/ A hand came out from under a pillow and slapped the top of an alarm clock, the snooze button, and disappeared back under the pillow.  
  
The girl the hand was connected to tossed in bed. It was no use, she could no longer get to sleep. A sigh escaped the lips of the girl but was lost in the pillow. Slowly, she placed her hands palm down, one on each side of her body and slowly pushed herself up onto her knees. The girl rubbed her eyes blearily. She sighed again as she looked at the clock on her bedside table. Seven o'clock.  
  
The girl stood up and jumped lightly off her bed and to a mirror. Her light brown hair fell just past her shoulders but it would take some heavy-duty brushing to untangle it, her dark brown eyes were dulled with sleep and half closed. Her dark blue shorts and tee were wrinkled and needed to be ironed.  
  
Her hand reached out and slid one side of the mirror to the left and she stepped into her closet. She reached forward again and took out a black halter top with a red skull on it, then pulled out a pair of skin-tight black pants with dozens of chains hanging off them. She turned and left the closet closing the door behind her and tossed the shirt and the pants onto her unmade bed. The girl stretched and striped off her pajamas and pulled on the black pants and shirt, she then looked around and saw a little black basket full of socks and grabbed a pair and pulled them on. She then walked over to a cabinet and grabbed the jewelry on top of it: a long silver balled necklace, chain bracelets, a leather strap with silver spikes, and two small silver hooped earrings with little spiked balls on them. She put these on quickly and slipped on her shoes.  
  
There was a brush lying on the floor by the cabinet, she picked it up and somehow dragged it through her disheveled light brown hair. Then grabbed a black backpack, slung it over her shoulder and walked out of her room, down the stairs and out of the house.  
  
[Good, the folks are out. There's one thing I wont have to deal with.] Kayko thought gratefully as she passed the empty driveway and got her bike from the side of the house. [I don't think I'll be so lucky at school though…]  
  
[School]  
  
"Where could she be?" A voice asked. "it doesn't usually take her this long to get to school."  
  
A small blonde girl looked up from her book to a tall red haired girl standing impatiently with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll be here. Kayko never misses school." she said in a calm almost detached voice as she returned to her book.  
  
The red head started pacing again.  
  
The blonde girl snapped her book shut and the red head stopped pacing.  
  
"Thank you. Now don't worry Taychi. Kayko is fine." And she looked up at Taychi, a smile on her face and added. "You're too young to act like a mother. It makes you look ridiculous."  
  
Taychi smiled.  
  
"Well at least she'll know I'm worried 'bout her Maya." she said. She then sighed and sat down beside Maya, who put her book away.  
  
"I don't know." Taychi said gloomily. "Kayko's just become….so.…so….strange since Yusuke died. I'm scared of what she might do to herself."  
  
Maya put her arm around Taychi's shoulder and drew her close.  
  
"Don't worry." she said hugging her best friend. "Kayko's fine. She'll get over it."  
  
Taychi broke the hug.  
  
"I doubt it. Kayko and Yusuke had been friends since, like forever. I don't think she can get over a friends death so easily."  
  
Maya sighed.  
  
"You're probably right. But at least she's not just lying in bed, crying anymore. She was like that for two years! It's about time she got out and had some fun!" and with that statement Maya pulled her book out and started reading again. 


	3. A Day at School

Hey Guys!1 I decided I'd update even tho I haven't gotten any more reviews, [cry cry] But next time it's different!! Next time I'm not gonna update till I get……um…..3 more reviews! That's good for a start right? ?? I'm not sure I'm just guessing…But, PLEASE give me more reviews or I wont be able to update for a while! [wink wink] Ok, here goes….[ahem] Drum roll please….  
  
Kayko whizzed past a reckless driver or two, (she couldn't tell), up an alley, down a street, left there, straight for a while, then right here, and voila! She had arrived at school. She got off her bike and stuck it in the bike rack not caring that she didn't have a lock. No one would dare steal it or they'd have to face her. She was walking to the front of the school when the chest of a very tall muscular boy stepped in her path. She sighed exasperatedly and looked up to the boys face.  
  
"So Kayko. Thought any more 'bout being my girl?" he asked bending slightly so he could smell her hair. Kayko made a disgusted grunt and took a step backwards.  
  
"I told you Hakashi. I'm not interested." she said menacingly.  
  
"Oh but Kayko, babe. I just won't take that! I'll have you, or no one will." he said in a tone Kayko found extremely annoying.  
  
"I told you to bug off!" and she tried to step around him but he moved into her path again. Now Kayko was mad.  
  
"I told you to move." she growled. He didn't budge.  
  
"I said MOVE!!!!!!" And suddenly a black ball of spirit energy shot out of Kayko's forehead and knocked Hyro Hakashi to the ground.  
  
"Thank you." She said in mock politeness. She then stepped around his motionless body.  
  
Hakashi grunted and moved his hand to grab Kayko's ankle but then……CRUNCH  
  
"She said to leave her alone Moron. Or do you not understand English?" Taychi said menacingly as Maya turned her heeled shoe on his outstretched hand. Hakashi gasped and his eyes watered. Maya lifted her foot.  
  
"Your annoying excuse for a voice was disturbing my reading," the blonde smirked "so I thought I'd come and quiet it." She pressed her heel once more into his hand, then she and Taychi turned and ran to catch up with Kayko as Hakashi cradled his bleeding hand.  
  
"Hey Kay!" Taychi called. "Wait for us!" The form of Kayko stopped walking and Maya and Taychi were able to catch up with her.  
  
"How're ya feeling?" Maya asked. "Hakashi was acting like more of a bastard than usual."  
  
Kayko waved her arm in a 'I'm ok. Hakashi doesn't bother me.' kinda way.  
  
"I'd like to show him. That little bastard!! No one messes with my friends!" Taychi said fiercly clenching her fists.  
  
"No. If anyone's gonna show Hakashi what's what, it's gonna be me." Kayko said touching Taychi on the shoulder in a way that said to relax. She would make that womanizer pay.  
  
"Hey Kayko?"Maya questioned.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What was that black energy that shot out of your forehead?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Maya explained her question. "You know. Back when Hakashi was hitting on you. A black ball of energy shot out of your forehead and knocked Hakashi down. What was that?"  
  
"Oh that. It's exactly as you described it. Pure spirit energy." Kayko answered.  
  
"Now come on! We've got to get to class." Taychi rushed them into the school building.  
  
All three had 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th periods together but for 5th Maya had her class in the office where she helped the teachers there, Taychi had a kendo class, and Kayko had study hall. But then they had lunch and then 6th and 7th periods where they were all together again.  
  
Kayko had a fairly enjoyable day. It was a touch better than staying at home all day doing nothing, she couldn't understand why Yusuke had always skipped school. But at the thought of Yusuke she grew cold and untouchable. She still couldn't bare to think of him and see him in her minds eye in a coffin, his body rotting away to nothing……No. Stop. Don't think of Yusuke. Don't start crying again, but just then an annoying all to familiar voice broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Hey babe. How's you're day been? Lonely without Urameshi, eh? I say youre better off without 'im. He was nothing but trouble fur ya. Good 'a him at steo aside and let you go on without 'im. Now you can get a decent boyfriend."  
  
It was Hyro Hakashi, back for another shot at getting her to be his 'girl'. But his words had enraged Kayko as nothing else in her whole life had. She clenched her fists so tightly her nails were digging into her flesh, causing her to bleed. Her jaw was clenched as well, her teeth grinding into each other, her eyes had the fire of hatred in them and she was shaking with anger.  
  
A glowing black barrier of spirit energy arose around Kayko, Maya, and Taychi as Hakashi tried to grab Kayko. He jumped back in shock staring at Kayko. There was a harsh wind blowing around her whiping her hair and her clothes, and revealing her hate filled eyes which were glowing with her black spirit energy.  
  
I'm such an evil little baka aren't I? What a great cliffhanger although I'll probably have to run for my life…..[gulp] I got a new hairstyle over the weekend, just thought I'd tell you. It's kinda like Faye Valentines from Bebop, but her hair is black and mine is red………oh well hope you liked the chapter! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please? 


	4. Yusuke Returns

Sorry it took me so long to update but I just got back from a month long trip visiting relatives and I've had a bit of a writers block so I've only written a little. Sorry….. But anyways it's back to business now that I'm back and I'm hoping to have the 5th chapter up by next month, I might get to write more over the next week but I probably wont be able to post it cause I'm going on another trip with my friend Shannon to Port Aransas for a week! It's gonna be so fun and I might tell you guys bout it when I get back! K? Well, on to the long awaited story!  
  
Koenma and Botan watched the giant TV screen in shock as Kayko prepared to unleash her fury on Hyro Hakashi and blast him to the moon.  
  
"Koenma sir. Y-you'd better stop her. I-it would cause a serious commotion for her to unleash that much spirit energy in the mortal world and as much as I enjoy guiding spirits to the spirit world, it's not really his time." Botan stuttered to the son of King Enma ruler of spirit world who was sitting in his red velvet chair in complete shock, but at Botan's words he snapped out of his trance and looked around for his secretary, a big blue ogre.  
  
"OGRE!" he bellowed.  
  
"Yes Koenma sir?"  
  
"Get Kurama and Hiei down here, NOW!"  
  
"There's no need, we're already here Koenma." The red haired kitsune, Kurama spoke from the entrance to Koenma's study as he and the short black haired demon Hiei walked in. Hiei looked at the TV.  
  
"Is Urameshi's girlfriend supposed to have spirit powers?" he asked unconcernedly.  
  
At Hiei's words the mahogany doors (entrance to the study) burst open and the former spirit detective of earth walked into the room…. 


	5. Author's Note

Author Note: Sorry to those of you who actually read and reviewed this but I have decided to stop writing this story as I have completely run out of ideas and don't like it n e more. Sorry!  
Llama 


End file.
